The Gaia Saga: A Homeworld oddity
by Agent Scifi Maniac
Summary: The Universe is a deadly place. Earth, OUR Earth, is now the center of several destinies that it should not even be near of... one of reunion... one of war where surrender means extinction. Can humanity prevail where angels fear to tread? T for profanity.
1. Prelude

**The Gaia Saga:**

**A Homeworld/nBSG cross**

**By Aaron Fox and Wisky-08**

Prelude: The Mysteries that United the World July 7th, 2012, Egypt

"What do you mean that the ship is older than the pyramids!" yelled an archeologist… who was surprised at the mysterious vessel. "Well sir, we did some testing of the wreckage… and it _IS_ definitely older than the pyramids themselves. Radioactive dating suggests that this ship is a lot older than it looks… and it's designed for space travel, long distance travel, sir," said the assistant. "Anything of informative value on the ship?" asked the archeologist. "Well sir, it does have some data remaining in the computers, the only thing we could translate and decode is the Captain's log," replied the assistant.

"Show me," ordered the archeologist. Soon the DVD-RW disk was inserted and it played the entire captain's log. The archeologist, a man by the name of Daniel Jackson, fast forward until near the end of the log, as most of it was not explaining why the ship was in the sands of Egypt.

"Cycle 183104.21.3, my ship is brutally attacked by an unknown force. FTL power couplings are gone, sub-light is barely working, and our weapons are able to fire, albeit barely anything if at all. If it wasn't for them blowing out half of the power conduits that was supposed to power them, we might have made a patch to the FTL engines and secondary sub-light drives. Damn these pirates… the just came out of nowhere, opened fire on us, and then destroyed our colony fleet and ransacked the remains! Although this might be my last log, I hope someone from Kobol finds this… for all of our sakes," said the mysterious commander.

Daniel Jackson was soon propelled into destiny… as the mysterious ship called Alantia was dug from the sands of Egypt…

Historical Archives, 2450 (Hiigara) The rise of Earth/Hiigara, the Early Years (part of the Great Return Legacy history book series, written by Alexander Jackson)

These early days when Earth wasn't fully united was a difficult one to realize that aliens visited our world. To what extent was unknown and it sparked the Fundamentalists into madness. The Schism Wars, as the series of conflicts were called, started when an Islamic Fundamentalist sect detonated a nuclear device in what is still considered the most holy city of Earth, Jerusalem. While the device detonated far enough to keep some of the most holy sites on Earth (which Judaism, Christianity, and Islam all shared), it still obliterated a good half of the city.

Soon Iran claimed responsibility for their actions, as the fundamentalist sect of the government took control of Iran in 2011. Israel's response would be more than devastating. Israel itself had a history of using overwhelming force to defend itself, and for good reason. Israel is surrounded by those who would love to wipe it off the face of the map.

Israel's response to the mass murder of civilians, they used every strategic nuke they had and glassed every important Iranian city. Glassed it, as in the surface was turned into glass. This also destabilized the world economy as Iran is an oil producing nation and several refineries were destroyed in the attack… leading to the Neo-Communism movement in the Russian Federation which succeeded in 2014 after a rather brutal civil war. Then CIA reports claimed that these new communists were making a new and improved version of the Tzar Bomba nuclear warhead, which would make all other warheads look like picnics. The UN couldn't do anything to stop it as the EU stomped on the Russian Federation in Exile's hope of recapturing the state of Russia as the UN kicked the Neo-USSR from the Security Council by all council nations other than the Neo-USSR... as a new, _SMARTER_, Joseph Stalin came to power.

Then in 2020, the UN now breaks apart as oil producing countries enforce their power as oil prices sky rocket. NATO and America's allies in the world unite into the Global Defense Pact, against the now expansive USSR. As GDP backed nations fall one by one, the GDP started a series of crash programs to rectify the situation. Out of this came powered armor, energy weapons, cybernetics, and technologies reversed engineered from the Alantia… which would later make a huge impact later in the history of humanity…

In 2040, World War Three (also known as the Unification War, which would last for a decade) broke out. It became your standard conventional war, the USSR came streaming down the plains of Europe and the Steppe of Asia like a stampede of cattle. The GDP knew it was coming, they just didn't know when. Millions died as bombing of entire cities obliterated them from the map. Then an USSR general whose name is lost to the sands of time used a tactical warhead… nuclear warhead. Soon the remaining US stockpile of Russia oriented nuclear warheads which destroyed the USSR's command ability. Without the commanders in Moscow, the generals went to infighting, as the Premier of the USSR walked down a similar path as Joseph Stalin himself.

When the dust cleared, the GDP was barely left standing. So the Era of Reconstruction began. Quickly the world united into the United Earth Sphere Republic, which during the tail end of the Reconstruction Era, created Space Colonies modeled after Mobile Suit Gundam's inspiration of the Islands of fiction. They were reinforced structures and were designed to be moved with now ineffectual fission engines. Their mission is to go to Mars and use the stations as a jump off point for Martian Exploration.

Then, in 2140, came a discovery in the Asteroid Belt… six ships, dead ghost ships, with a secret. The ships belonged to a race called the Hiigarans, they were victims of their own arrogance. They found a 'Hyperspace Core' of almost limitless power, and used to strike their enemies. This became their undoing. They used it but the 'Taiidan' used the 'Galactic Council' to ensure their destruction on a far off planet called Kharak. The 'Bentusi' were used by the Taiidan to ensure this… it also went on that when the Hiigarans left Hiigara, the Bentusi withdrew from galactic politics in general and would not actively wage war.

So humanity decided unatamously that they would give the Taiidan the revenge they deserve. So began the Gaia project. Three primary ships, two colony ships that after colonization efforts have been over with can join together to make an orbital ship yard, and a command ship. The only other ship is a 'test bed' of sorts as it's a mining command ship. All of them had the technologies of mankind as well as the Hiigarans.

So begins the saga that would make the worlds of the galaxy tremble in fear. Where the galaxy will know the old saying; "Payback is a bitch" rather intimately. Where foes of greater strength hide in the sidelines and fallen angels are redeemed…


	2. Technological Summery of the UESR Fleet

Here's something to tide you guys over, and give you a little background on the UESR fleet.

**Technical Information of the UESR Fleet**

A Summary:

The United Earth Sphere Republic fleet is designed on a 'combined arms' mindset of the old naval fleets. While with the new technologies of the 'Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol' and the 'Hiigarans' have made humanity reach for the stars. They are not stupid at all. Now, let's get into the various technologies that humanity invested in.

Armor:

Now, things in space tend to go 'boom' if you don't put armor on it. Now humanity has developed an armor composite weave that makes anything else look like paper. Now, using the various Sci-Fi that humanity has brought to the public eye to inspire armor technology, and the two mentioned alien civilizations, they've developed a Battletech inspired composite. The first layer is several layers of highly advanced reactive armor, designed to keep missiles away by prematurely detonating them. While this is replaced with the newly tested 'Powered Electro-Magnetic Deflection Armor' technology, it's currently used only on one ship at this time. The 'PEMDA' uses advanced electromagnetic fields to bend or deflect particle beams and projectiles at an angle, sort of like a deflector in Star Trek, at the cost of a huge power drain.

The second layer is a giant plate of titanium alloy. Easy to replicate but not too shabby all considering. The third layer is the Battletech inspired ablative armor. While it works well, we don't exactly know how it reacts to Taiidan or other galactic powers' weaponry. Then the Depleted Uranium, more titanium composite, more ablative armor, and more reactive armor layers are added in consecutively like a layered cake. It's comes in a carbon/titanium nano-tube weave that makes it like a giant armor plate if you will. A loosely interconnected plate to be specific but one none the less, which makes it better at keeping kinetic weapons from piercing the armor and into the hull… Direct Energy Weapons… not so much.

Weapons:

Ah weapons… you got to love them. Now the various weapons in the UESR arsenal are mostly KEW based… basically throw a projectile, in this case a bullet like shell with/without a small warhead being thrown at speeds where they cross twenty miles (36km) in five seconds via a caseless electro-thermal railgun design called the Kinetic Energy Cannon family or KEC for short. Most ships have this sort of weapon system on hand, from the lowliest of scout fighters to the Mothership class vessels themselves.

Now, the system is based on their mission profiles which judge their size, and shells are created via the Phased Dissassembly Array, or PDA for short, to maximize storage capacity. Anti-fighter/point defense for example is usually within the 50mm fighter mounted version up to the heavier, frigate and cap-ship mounted 128mm cannons (usually in quad mount at the minimum). Their rapid fire makes them perfect in defending ships from the threat of missile and fighter attack. The KECs mounted on frigates and bigger are mounted on turrets in, at minimum, dual mounts to moderate any heat gain from it's firing. The term for these KECs subtypes are Kinetic Auto-Cannon or KACs for short, they have a fast firing rate but less damage capability compared to the bigger brethren.

Now the Kinetic Energy Cannon itself is 200 to 500mm in bore. Same system but more capable of damaging frigates and capital ships, fires less than the KAC model, and is almost incapable of tracking fighters and corvettes. While such a shot would utterly kill them… the turret can't do the feat if you will. Then we get to the Kinetic Energy Driver or KED… which is an 820mm gun to a version that fires frigate _bridges _in size that eat frigates and capital ships alive, usually single or dual mounted but triple mounted versions do exist.

Next on our list is the powerful, useful, multi-role weapon that is the missile. Now humanity has developed the Multiple Mass Missile Launch System or MMMLS to counter any obstacle. Now the system itself is based on the MIRV system used in ICBMs, but now put to use to extend the range of smaller missiles. They are too big to fit anything smaller than a destroyer, while missiles in general are just _EVERYWHERE_. The Mobile Battle Platform mothership type, the _Art of War_, is even armed with the things. Missile range from FFM-310 (which use a complex, yet devastating, explosive charge developed from the 'Thirteenth' and 'Hiigaran' explosive technologies), to the MMMLS systems mounted on anything bigger than a frigate. With various warheads, from simple explosives to plasma discharge to nuclear fusion warheads, at their disposal… let's just say they'll get a face full of missiles soon enough.

Now you would ask, 'Hey? Where are the energy weapons in the UESR fleet? Space isn't truly complete without energy beams of doom!' Now we can go over them. For the uninformed, there are really _three_types of weapons, DEW, KEW, and DPW (Direct Energy Weapon, Kinetic Energy Weapon, and Direct Particle Weapon respectfully). Most of the time DPW and DEW are intermixed together, so I'll spare you the soapbox moment and get on explaining. Now humanity has lasers, no not those particle/plasma lasers that appear in most sci-fi… no we're talking the 'light speed, high heat, death givers' lasers. Using advanced technology, we have developed a free electron laser system. While not powerful, it's usually used as a point defense weapon in 'laser clusters'. Now humanity also developed the Plasma Bomb, think a plasma bottle thrown at a ship, and say a frigate, at short range. Once it hits the hull, the bottle partially collapses, sending the plasma into the hull. This gives fighters a chance to damage capital ships.

Oddly enough, humanity knows that any sort of electrically charged particle weapon is not as capable as neutral ones… hence why the first one is named the Particle Projection Cannon, or PPC, which gives a powerful punch (half more than a KEC with a slightly less firing rate) for its size. While effective, it's not as powerful as the developing ion cannon, which is a stream of positive ions… but range sucks… sorry. Research continues on this track as the PPC is currently being minaturized into a fighter, or at least Corvette, chassis.

Fleet Strength:

Unlike most races, the UESR military generally goes with quality over quanity. Even with the PDA technology, this is quite prevalent. So most of the fleet is made up of frigates and destroyers with many fighter squadrons. Against current Taiidan technology, we don't know how they would fare...


	3. Chapter 1: Prelude to War

Chapter 1: Prelude to War…Washington DC, Earth July 8th, 2212

Washington DC, practically the only city capable of governing in any sort of national scale capacity in the world… as cities like Geneva, Moscow, Berlin, London, and even Tokyo was ravaged by the Unification War. President Alexandr Ivanova pondered. The Soviet Union said that sometime in the future their will be a Russian in the White House… the look on the previous American presidents' faces when they found out, most of them would have a heart attack! Then the Soviets would also have a heart attack as this wasn't what they meant!

An unusually tall Russian entered the Oval office. "Ah, Admiral Gloval, I see you've arrived safely," said Alexandr. "No thanks to you," stated the Russian. "Well then, shall we begin our little briefing?" stated Alexandr. "By all means, let's begin," stated Gloval. Soon they entered the War Room. Several officers, scientists, analysts, politicians, and the current admiralty of humanity's sprawling space fleet were already seated, all ready for the briefing.

Gloval sat down on his designated seat and looked at the center of the table. Soon a holographic projector activated as the lights dimmed and the doors closed. "Alright, let's begin," stated the President.

"Ever since the discovery of the 'Alantia' belonging to this 'Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol' and the 'Hiigaran' Penal fleet elements on Earth and in the Asteroid Belt respectfully, we have suffered much and gained just as much if not more. High Admiral Jankowski, the status of our fleet please," said Alexandr.

"Well, while our fleet isn't much compared to projections based on Hiigaran intelligence at the time of their forced exodus, we have also used the 'Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol's understanding of technology to our advantage if you will. Compared to a Hiigaran Empire era Taiidan 'Heavy Cruiser', the UESRSS _Honor of the Republic_, our counterpart, can take on five of them and win. We have superior weapons in the form of hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Cannons while using warheads added to enhance their ability to damage ships, a laser cluster defense net for point defense, a spiral laser, missile bays armed with a variety of missiles, and plasma pulse cannons for light anti-ship work. We also use more advanced, but significantly more expensive, armor. Thanks to the Thirteenth Tribe's expertise in space warfare, we developed our own version of their 'Powered Deflection Field Armor' technology combined with carbon and titanium nanotubes embedded into a Battletech inspired ablative armor dispersed between plates of ceramics and alloys specifically designed for space combat, note it hasn't been spread out to the fleet and we don't know what kind of bugs would appear in a real battle… but the basic design, minus the PDFA, is used throughout the fleet" said Jankowski.

"So our capital ships will tend to be better than their capitals. How do our small craft compare to their counterparts?" asked Senator Michel Hammond. The murmurs of the entire room were heard as they quietly talked amongst themselves. "I think Rear Admiral Jason Norbank could answer that question for us," stated Gloval.

"Well, our scout fighters are more armored then their counterparts, and better armed with a better sensor suite to match. On the other hand they are slower. Unlike current Taiidan projections from Hiigaran pre-Exile archives, our fighters are armed with pulse lasers not much unlike the ones on our capital ships used for point defense as well as a 50mm Kinetic Auto-Cannon. While the _Pathfinder_ class 'Scout Fighter' is rated to be 50 tons, compared to the forty tons Taiidan's version but is pound per pound better. Our 'interceptor' is rated to be _eighty tons_ compared to the Taiidan's 60. For both it's due to the inclusion of a better designed PDA, armor, weapon systems, sensor systems, computers, and missile launchers using advanced chemical explosive devised on chemistry of the Hiigarans and the 'Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol'. Our heavier craft only make things worse on the Taiidan end… unless they can bring massive numbers to bear," stated Norbank.

"Yes, I'm all good for superior firepower but why are we seeking vengeance for the Hiigarans, I mean it's foolish to take on an empire of stellar magnitude with what we got!" stated a senator, a British man by the name of Rick Hunter.

"Ah yes. Back when the first United Earth Congress met in session, they looked at both records and saw that the primary objective should be to eliminate the most dangerous threat… which by all means the Taiidan Empire. The Taiidan Empire apparently used its muscles to manipulate other races to do their dirty work, apparently to the point where a group of heavily armed space traders went fucking nuts at them, yelling expletive after expletive at the Taiidan Imperial representative before calmly telling the entire known galaxy that they will withdraw from politics. We think that they were going to help the Hiigarans out when the time comes… but right now it might not happen but by going with this information, we think that their sorrow and anger of being manipulated would put them in our corner. But we have a non-allied scenario just in case. As the scenarios began to develop, they need a sort of purpose to back this up… as in those days the average Joe would not think much beyond our solar system. So they released the information on the Hiigaran's Exile and vowed vengeance on the Taiidan. This worked two fold. We got the backing of most of humanity, and we could prepare for the toppling of the Taiidan Empire to secure our status in the galaxy, and two we get a powerful opponent out of the way. If anyone is willing to use WMDs on anyone that puts a toe out of line, it would be them," stated Senator Alfred Kinsey.

"At least you aren't as stupid as your cousin Robert. He's thinking in the X-COM mindset… which is bad for us," stated Gloval, referring to the senator's somewhat insane cousin. "Thank you," replied Alfred. "Now, our colony ships, Mothership Colony Vessels 1 and 2, _Gaia's Dawn_ and _Terra's Twilight_ respectfully, are space worthy and capable of loading the colonists. But the structural systems need work but we need to see if they can achieve hyperspace transit. Mothership Military Command Vessel 1, or _Art of War_, is fully operational and rated for hyperspace travel. The experimental mining vessel, _Prospector_, is fully functional. _Art of War_ is docked at Ceres Asteroid Base for final tune up. While our fleet is currently at standby alert just in case a Taiidan patrol comes along. We expect to be defeated, but not before we seriously damage their fleet in the process. Everything that makes human culture human is on the motherships in triplicate, just in case Worst Case Scenario Omega happens," stated Admiral Charles Johnston.

The meeting continued until 7:40 PM, and Gloval met with Alexandr to go to his new command, the UESRSS _Art of War_. Soon they took a plane to the Orbital Elevator in Central America… once there, they took the nearest elevator train and went aboard. "Alright, you know which ship to board?" asked Alexandr. "Yes, I do," answered Gloval. "Here is your technical briefing on the _Art of War _then Admiral," stated Alexander as he continued. "The _Art of War_ is armed mostly with the point defense version of the Kinetic Energy Cannon and the standard laser clusters with a few heavy Kinetic Energy Drivers for light anti-capital ship work. Now, the upgrade we are giving her adds missile bays into the equation. Now she's going to go slower now thanks to this upgrade but believe me, I've seen the projections and it's not good for all of us. Just make sure that Fleet Command stays alive, without her, you're going STL for the rest of the way."

Karan Kusanagi, or _Fleet Command_ to everyone else, is a renowned neurologist, cybernetics, and computer expert, her studies emphasis on the Mind Machine Interface technology thanks to the proliferation of the cyberization technology found on the 'Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol' ship's records. Many war veterans who lost limbs now can do things they can't do after their loss… like running with their grand child or able to hold them in their arms. She is also a military specialist within the UESR military. When a problem arose that any system less then her possible bio-computers couldn't do the job of running a mothership sized vessel, she volunteered to be the living core of the ship, and in all practicality, the entire UESR _FLEET. _ Her only catch, if Hiigara is colonized by man, and if she can be safely disconnected to the system she designed, she would be the last one to set foot on the planet. Her colleges stand by her side, making sure that she lives… even one of them continuing her work, Dr. Catharine Hulsey, a genius all but in name.

The train stopped, and the intercom told everyone they arrived at their destination. Gloval entered the boarding dock as he moved toward history…

Asteroid Base Ceres, Eight Days Later

The frigate sized transport entered the cavernous bay of Base Ceres, as the 24.56km long brick that is the _Art of War_ stood, well more of floated, in its birth as the drones and engineers did their final checks and fixing anything that has propped up over the week and a day before Gloval arrived. He looked up the upgrades they did over the time they worked on the _Art of War_. It wasn't much, only replacing the test hyperspace module with the one that the Hiigarans had found in some random ice fields. The _Art of War_ is a magnificent sight, along with the two attached destroyers of the new _Star Aegis_ class.

The majority of the fleet is, thankfully enough, focused on Earth and Luna, the only location that humanity has fully populated. Even then, the scientific data is already downloaded into the ship's computer core (and the cultural data in the colony motherships), so if the worst comes, they would be ready for it. As Gloval exited the transport, he walked slowly to the transport tube that will serve as his transportation towards the behemoth of a ship. The numerous missile tube of various sizes awed Gloval as his transport brought him towards the airlock. His mission is to engage with a full sub-light travel test to Earth, where _Art of War_ would escort the two colony ships in their hyper-jump test near Jupiter. Once the test is completed, the two ships would undergo full structural analysis. Once done, then the journey would begin.

The door opened to the 'bridge' of the ship, safe in it's armored shell that makes up the ship. Just down the hall is the 'Core', where Karan is hooked into the ship itself.

"Alright people, let's make the magic happen," ordered Gloval. "Aye sir!" replied the bridge crew, strapped into their seats in combat readiness. The UESR isn't taking any chances that the Taiidan would detect the hyperspace core's signature… and obliterate Earth and all of humanity because of it.

"Engines are in the green!"

"Fleet Command Online!"

"Weapons Online!"

"Foundries Online!"

"PDA Online!"

"Damage control crews at their stations!"

"Reactors online!"

"All stations report full readiness Admiral."

"Engage all engines and get us out of the scaffold, our current mission is to use the STL systems to travel to Earth. I will take a few weeks but once we're there, we are to escort the colony ships and oversee their launch and hyperdrive test. By the time we get there, the colony ships will be able to go under their own power for limited periods of time and they will be filled to 75% capacity in the cryogenic chambers. Once we finish the hyperdrive test we are to return to Earth for the ceremonial departure of the _Art of War_ to explore local space to discover locations for our first insterstellar colony. Start on solidifying our holdings, we shall start planning for the greater war of taking Hiigara from the Taiidan. We must be sure that our plans for expansion are secured before we go for the prize," stated Gloval.

The ship soon exited the asteroid belt and moved towards the planet Earth… not knowing the cards have been played, and it speaks doom for the human race…


End file.
